Flame Wreathed Resolution
by Asuki -The Infinite Archive
Summary: Synopsis : The Entities decided to roam to a different world first before beginning their cycle. Unfortunately, they encountered an entity who took offense of their presence. As they flee, The man with an Iron Hat decided to plant seeds for their downfall. Originally Posted on SB but relocated permanently to FF.net
1. Stoppino 1-1

Flame Wreathed Resolution

A Worm x Katekyo! Hitman Reborn Fanfic

Synopsis : The Entities decided to roam to a different world first before beginning their cycle. Unfortunately, they encountered an entity who took offense of their presence. As they flee, The man with an Iron Hat decided to plant seeds for their downfall.

When Taylor Hebert triggers in an earlier time, a force both foreign and familiar decided to ignite within her. With her solemn yet absolute resolution, she would either save the world or bathe it in flames.

To Prosperity or To Ruin.

For that is her Dying Will..

Starting Information

Taylor Triggers with a different shard( See notes on Compromised Shards) at an earlier time. OC would be present at a later time. Also all art posted in story are made by me!

Chapter 1.1:Stoppino

Disclaimer: Worm and KHR do not belong to me. Worm is a creation of the wonderful author Wildbow while KHR belongs to JUMP.

I stood in front of a grave.

It was dark, the sun has yet to rise and the cold mist hung in the air. Brockton Bay Memorial was silent except for the occasional hum of cicadas and crickets. No one really visits their loved ones at this time of the day. Afterall, it was 3 o clock in the early morning, too early for an average citizen to be up and about.

I looked around, trying to sense the whole area.The grounds were well kept, grass carpeted the landscape is dotted by several headstone markers and a few family mausoleums of the upper class of the city. Several perennial trees scattered the ground across the hilly landscape and an old cold iron wrought fence surrounding the site. It gave the whole place an eerie vibe that resonates the feeling of emptiness and melancholy.

A place of great mourning.

Oddly enough, I would fit right in with the dark backdrop of this place. If anyone living was looking at me, they would have been frightened at my ensemble. Draped in an old, black fur line winter cape that I found inside one of the boxes in the basement, it hid my figure perfectly and comes down just below my knees. Underneath the cape, I wore an old, midnight blue long-sleeved coat with white piping and red cuffs. Both clothes seem to belong to mom during her time as a foreign exchange student in an exclusive middle school in Italy. Both items were well made but a bit worn from use, although well cared by the state I found them. Completing the look was an old stove top hat I found on a thrift store, a simple red ball mask has a long nose, some bandages to cover half of my face and hands and polished black shoes.

[SPOILER="Taylor's Cape Outfit"/SPOILER]

Overall, the outfit reminds me more of old phantoms from the tales of Europe than a crazy looking cape.

Turning my eyes back to the grave, I examined the small plot of ground with great detail. The headstone was simple; granite, shaped in a simple rectangular cut, marked with plaintive words and a familiar name that was carved meticulously.Overall, it was clean yet impersonal.

Annette Rose Hebert

A Loving Wife and Mother.

A woman who touched many lives with simple words of wisdom.

It was a monument marking my mother, both in life and her moment of death.

Ba-Bump

It was an insult - that's what it was to me. A plain slab of rock that mockingly summarized her whole being into a single sentence, made her finite.

Ba-Bump

I felt a familiar feeling surface on my chest as the air around me slowly heats up, small sparks ofred flamesignite randomly near my hands.

Ba-Bump

This sensation...

I grasped the feeling of (rage/hate/helplessness) pushing it down and drowning my emotions with moments of unfeeling, burying my power underneath.

The sparks ofredwere snuffed, the air around me began to cool down.

It was a close call. If I had left my feelings unchecked, I would surely have ruined my mom's grave.

Crouching down, I began to clean the gravestone. Gauze wrapped fingers meticulously pull out the weeds that started growing near the headstone.

"Hey mom, It's me, Taylor..." I said, hesitant on trying to speak. I felt foolish in believing in the notion that one can communicate with their loved ones beyond the grave. It was a wishful thinking that even my own mother would laugh at.

Maybe it's that same wishful thinking I need to right now to elevate this feeling of loneliness. Shaking my head to clear out my head, I continued to think, to try to parse out my thoughts.

"Mom, I'm so sorry that we weren't able to visit you these past years." I began voice cracking slightly as words came out.

"I just can't handle being near here, seeing you gone. and dad becoming too busy at work... " I explained, Remembering how difficult mom's death was to both her and her dad.

Danny Hebert decided to bury his own grief to work at the Dockworker's Association. He would go to work every single day and return home, sometimes barely even acknowledge my presence. He looked like a man that was simply going through the motions, each day looking more and more defeated.

As for me, I busied myself into pouring my time and emotion in learning how to use my abilities, ignoring the whole mess as I felt that my relationship with dad drifted apart.

I poured out all of my issues in front of the grave. My feelings of loss, my problems with dad, my problems at school and Emma-

I stilled at that thought. Emma Barnes.

She was my childhood friend, my sister in anything but blood. We were thick as thieves back then with Dad being friends with Emma's Father. I still remember those times when we would go to each other's houses for a sleepover, the times when we hang out at the Lords Market and the family picnics.Those were the happier moments before -

Ba -Bump

Breathing out, I tried to control my emotions as I felt the feelings of (rage/hate/helplessness) surfacing up. Successfully reigning in my emotions back towards not feeling, I pondered on why my friendship with Emma soured.I remember those moments when Emma and I confide secrets to each other, how I subconsciously hid to her my parahumans ability.

Did I unknowingly predict how our friendship would end? Is the reason Emma turning her back at me? For her to do-

Ba-Bump

Red flamesburst out my hands, signifying my rage. I let the anger and rage wash over me as the flames danced around my body. Sighing, I beckoned the flames into my hand and away from my mom's grave. I will not allow my anger to desecrate her resting place.

Staring at the flames that danced at my palm, my thoughts wandered back to that fated day, back when I became a parahuman.

\--KHRxWORM--

June 12, 2003

I was bored, there was nothing new to do in the park. Mom was busy talking to other mothers and the other kids are hogging the swings. My curious mind began to drift as I bravely wandering away from the playpen, exploring on my own.

Moments have passed, my aimless wandering brought me into a dirty alley. Curiosity was slowly being eroded by fear as the sky dimmed and the stench of rotting food and the darkness of the area became apparent.

I was definitely lost. I tried to go back to where I came from, walking amidst the garbage, looking for some familiar signs. As I stepped out the alley into the Main Street, my breath hitched. This is definitely not the way back to the Park.

Before I started to panic, a loud cacophony of noises awash the area. Loud angry shouts and screams were the first things I heard before it was muffled by explosions and loud popping sound of guns became persistent.

I ran.

I ran away from the chaos as fast as my legs can carry me, I flee back into the dirty alley hoping it's dark, garbage-filled corners can hide me away only for the ground to rumble and shake. I tripped, I stumbled down onto a trash heap.

My whole body shook along the trembling ground.

Loud booming sounds accompanied by fall of debris and screeching of metal deafened my ears, bright lights and fire came out of nowhere. My vision swam as I felt my consciousness detach from my body before-

Two massive entities traveled across the cosmos, their enormous bodies traversing both existing and not existing across dimensions. Sinewy non-Euclidean shapes left echoes across realities. They were moving faster than their usual pace. The Thinker sent out a communication to the other.

[Escape]

[Defiance] [Retaliate]

It's partner/child/parent, The Warrior replied, it's speed reducing as it seemed to orient itself. Golden Lights appeared along its body, covering its body like a corona of a star.

[Negation] [Escape]

The Thinker insisted, broadcasting images, data and calculations towards its partner, asking The Warrior to continue their course far away from their original trajectory. The Warrior paused, the golden light of its power retreated as it hesitantly analyzed the data it's counterpart sent. Seeing no fault, The Warrior sent a feedback.

[Agreement]

The two entities continued its path, both knew that the Heat Wraith is on their tail. Both already lost several of their Shards in trying to seed the Heat Wraith's world only for it to consume those shards.

The Thinker charted their Path, it knew the flames of the Heat Wraith had already damaged some of their essential shards. The Warrior seeing its counterpart gathering necessary data to plot their course, decided to do a full check up to the extent of its loss.

The Warrior tried to use[Administration]only to receive a slight error. Curious, it prods the shards, cataloging which was functional and which was compromised.

[ Destination]

[Agreement]

[Trajectory]

[Trajectory]

[Agreement]

The two entities continued to navigate the cosmos until they were interrupted.

Flames with a multitude of colors and variety covered the void of space around the two, hindering them from their path. A figure appeared in front of them, the being's form though far too small from their own colossal size was not the indication of the being's weakness.The Flame Wraithwas visually no different from some of the beings they have seeded from the previous cycles, it floated in the harsh space that is inbetween reality with its posture relaxed and uncaring.

[Defiance]

The Warrior responded golden rays of light came out of its body, covering the two entities to protect them from the immolating flames.

The Flame Wraithsmiled at the creature's action. Draped in an expensive three-piece suit, tipping it's Iron Hat at the two entities before he drawled out a reply.

"This is not an exit"

The Thinker and Warrior move to escap-

-TriNiSette Protocols Loading... -

\- Rewriting [Administration] ...-

HeLlo tAyloR HebERt.

I dO HoPE YoU liKe mY PrEseNt.

UsE iT aS yoU sEE FiT.

TO PrOsPEritY Or tO rUIn.

\--Signal Lost: [Administration] Compromised--

My consciousness returned just in time to see a cape - an armored blonde woman. Her manic eyes trained on my direction, staring at me with hostile intent.

before I can even react, she purposely waved her arms in a motion and the earth upfront of her trembled. Massive chunks of stone broke away from the ground as they float up and shot down, each debris coming down towards me.The rain of death came closer and closer to me as the woman smirked.

Staring at the upcoming danger, I closed my eyes shut and only think of one thing

I can't die!

Heat began to bloom from my body, the Intense temperature began to shape into flames as I raised my hand and the flames coalesce. The armor woman eyes widened as she tries to create a barrier.

..Not until I found mom.

Flamesfilled the alley illuminating the sky of Brockton Bay.

\--KHRxWORM--

I remember waking up in the hospital with my parents sitting beside the bed. They told me that I was found unconscious in front of our house, unhurt and without a shred of clothing. My parents were baffled at how I manage to come back home let alone the state I was in. Dad managed to calmly call to their friends, co-workers, and the local police to call off the search while mom made my favorite Lasagna and Tomato soup.

A few years later I learned that there was a gang war that erupted near that park after I wandered off to god knows where. Mom had frantically tried to find me while the city ran rampant.

It had been a free for all battle between Teeth, The Empire Eighty-Eight and Marquis's Marche that ravaged the area.

I never bothered to learn what happened after I passed out since I was too busy trying to learn more about my powers.

Dying Will Flames.

That was my parahuman ability. The will to live manifested in different colored flames.

Sky,Storm,Rain,Sun,Lightning,CloudandMist. Those who represent the Flames of the Sky.

For me each of those flames was intimately tied to a certain nature or emotion, each is unique and with its own properties.

Those seven were easier for me to manifest with varying degree of success. TheRed Sky flames of the Stormeasily react to my anger, my need to lash out and wreck havoc. Other flames like theViolet Sky flames of the Cloud, theIndigo Sky flames of the Mistand theVibrant Yellow Sky flames of the Sunwere difficult. Not only these flames require me to visualize my intent and control my resolve, but I also require a lot of time to concentrate on both generating and controlling those flames. The rest are less reactive than myStorm flamesbut more instinctual.

Though aside from the Flames of the Sky, there were other flames that were within me that felt distant - no not distant but locked, like a certain requirement was needed to access them. Not to mention the other benef-

I was jolted from my musing by the vibrations coming from the inner pockets.Pulling it out of my coat pocket I stared at the device.

It was my phone, a Tinkertech cell modified from an old prepaid flip top phone given to me by my associate for both heroics and bounty hunting missions. Light and durable, it can withstand a great amount of damage while having a clear reception everywhere. The device also has several other features and can be charged by my flames.

I opened the phone and read the text message before briefly replying an acknowledgment. It was another bounty mission to Pensylvania set up by the PRT.

It seems I would be having another busy day.

Pocketing the phone back, I stood up and dust off the dirt out of my outfit. Looking at the newly cleaned grave, I tipped my top hat towards the tombstone.

"I guess I have to cut our time short, Mom." I whispered before Walking away towards the old wrought iron gates. The first ray of sunlight poured out the horizon, illuminating the grounds.

Taking a deep breath, I concentrated my consciousness inwards and began to draw out my will. Focusing, I called upon the feeling of theencompassing vastness of the sky, all accepting, harmonious and pure.

Ba-bump…Ba-bump

Flamesburst forth and started to cover my hands and feet, pouring out and enveloping them, theSky Flamesfeel soft and warm to touch.

I let the feeling of Gravity fade and flew up the morning sky.


	2. Stoppino 1- 2

Chapter 1.2 Stoppino

Disclaimer :

I do not own Worm or KHR...

Time seems to stretch for eternity. I waited for the shrill of the school bell to announce the end of this class. I was anxious, fidgeting impatiently in my seat as I count every second that pass. My hand continued to write notes and ideas that my mind churn out as I waited for Mr. Gladly to finish his inane ramblings. My eyes were restless, giving furtive glances around the classroom looking at different people that were in the same state as I was. I'm not really paying attention to Mr. Gladly's lesson seeing I am currently experiencing a very familiar feeling.

Boredom

I found myself to be easily bored with the mundane lifestyle these days. It had been a week since my last skirmish; a simple bounty hunting mission, an ordinary criminal who killed the wrong group of people in Pennsylvania, the rich and influential kind of people.

It was a straightforward mission that was way more interesting than some obsessive rant on some obscure cape that Mr. Gladly had read upon in his trawling on the PHO.

Looking back at his direction, I sighed, still not impressed with his so-called lesson.Sure he was animated, using wide sweeping gestures as he talks to the class. Although...

"Mr. G, what about the rumors that Coyote was a contractee of the White Witch of Europe *? Why is she called white witch anyway? she has green hair!? " a random student chirped at him only to start a debate that would have most likely been "PHO tinfoil hat" worthy.

I was baffled at the scene. How did a discussion of a 'Revision of laws in regards of Cape Vigilantism in the Midwest' become a cape discussion of one cape that transformed into a cape name argument of a different cape that became a VS debate of Eidolon and the White Witch !?

I shook my head in the incredulity of the scene, the lesson has long been derailed from the original topic. Deciding to ignore the shenanigans, I went back to my writing before I sense a disturbance.

Feeling a small spike of malice, I shifted on my seat, preparing myself on the oncoming -

*pfteew* *smack*

Something wet and sticky smacks the back of my head. Annoyed, I reach out to get it out.

A spitball.

Feeling a weighted stare behind me, I glance over my shoulder. Madison smiled cheekily as she held one straw in her left hand, smirking.Silently fuming at her juvenile pranks, I ignored Madison and continue on writing ideas on my notebook while mentally visualizing her burning in flames along with Sophia, Emma, and her posse.

Hearing the shrill bell that announced the end of Mr. Gladly's class, I congratulate myself in enduring another torture session that is World Issues.

"Let me wrap this up." Mr. Gladly said as he finally concluded his long-winded 'lecture'.

"Now sorry guys but there will be an assignment on Monday about capes and their influence in the world. Make a list if you want but it's not mandatory. On Monday, we will discuss your list in front of the class." he paused to breathe as he clumsily cleans up his desk.

"You can form groups of four and see whose group has the best list. The winning team shall get treats from the vending machine."

Giving myself an equivalent of a mental facepalm, I thought about the ridiculous announcement of getting prizes from the vending machine for an assignment that is most likely going to be ripped off from PHO.

Putting my stuff into my bag, I quickly stand and walk briskly towards the door ignoring the gaggle of boys and girls that congregate to Madison.

Thinking that this was going to be one of those days, I trudged down the hallway. listlessly moving through the crowd of people that milled the dirty halls of Winslow High, Heading towards the cafeteria, my senses suddenly alert me of a familiar feeling, Malicious Intent.

Concentrating on pinpointing the origin of the feeling, I recall on one of the benefits of my ability. For those who can properly channel theSky Flamesfor a certain period of time were able to develop a keen sense of Hyper intuition, this alone help me in my previous fights and missions.

ThErE!

I shifted my weight to the ball of my left foot, maneuvering my body to inconspicuously twist away from the incoming danger.

"What the f..."*crash* *splash*" Kyaaaah!"

A cacophony of shouts, crashing noises and cursing rung out on my previous spot as the noise of the crash halted the buzzing activity of the hallway. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I peered at the resulting chaos for the culprit. Two familiar figures sprawled on the floor, One of them, Emma Barnes was sitting on top of the other girl. Emma was rubbing her head, groaning loudly while partially soaked with grape soda she was going to throw at me. The other girl was Sophia Hess.

Not wanting to be blamed for their latest failed attempt to humiliate me, I discreetly move between the gathering students and faculty, heading towards the nearest exit.

Avoiding the rushing bystanders who are running towards the chaos, I turned down the hall and opened the door leading outside before-

"HEEBBBEEERT!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU SONOVA-"

"TAYLOR YOU FUCKING BITCH! GET BACK HERE OR I'L-"

The day just got so much better now that I thought about it. Smiling ruefully as I jog towards the bus station, I decided to skip the rest of day and browse towards the nice selection of pasta on of those little Italian bistros in Lord's Market when I felt the familiar buzz of my tinkertech phone.

Sighing at the terrible timing, I pulled it out of a secret compartment inside my backpack. Flipping it open, I looked at the Caller ID listed on the Hardlight Projected screen that was disguised as a normal LCD screen before hit accept.

"Hey Taylor!" the voice of the guy greeted.

"I saw you ditch school, great job on the dodge by the way" he continued as I can hear the distinct sound of typing and the noise of machines in the background.

"Hello to you too Greg." I blandly replied as I moved to sit on the bench, patiently waiting for an oncoming bus.

"Hey, I was thinking maybe we could meet up. You know to catch up with-" he said just as he begins to start one of his infamous ramblings.

Feeling a bit annoyed at his bad timing I cut in just as he was going to blurt out of his campaign Space Opera or his favorite cartoons.

"No Greg. I'm busy right now so-"

"I was talking about your last mission...Nött" he drawled, demeanor changing rapidly from the annoying little geek to a deeper, more severe tone. I paused, incredulous at his blatant disregard of my secret identity beforeragebloomed from my chest.

"You do know this is a blatant disregard of the Unwritten Rules, Artificer." I drawled out with a hint of anger promising both painful and prolonged retribution.

A 20-mile suicide run with rabid dogs while wearing slabs of meat and dog pheromones would suffice.

Sensing my mood, Greg stuttered reverting back to his usual nerdy and annoying self." C-calm down Taylor, geez! You forgot that my tinkertech phone emits minute traces ofMist flamesto scramble the senses of anyone who is listening or recording!" I can hear him gulped nervously for air. He knows he was treading dangerous grounds. "D-don't worry! We're safe so head towards the hideoutpleasedon'tsoakmewithpigsbloodandtossmeatsharkinfestedwaters!!!" Greg shrieked as if he felt my mood further worsen before dropped the line just a tad bit quicker.

Heh, Still got it.

Closing the phone a bit too hard, I saw an approaching bus that was heading near Lord's Market before I sigh and got up the bench and walk towards First Road. I've got an idiot tinker to punish.

*KHR x Worm*

(AN:Notes

*- The White witch of Europe is one of the most debated cape due to her unique ability. Rated with a Trump 5, Striker 3 and a Breaker 3 by PHO cape groups.

Rumors and unofficial reports claim her to be a power giver, being able to 'create a contract' to people endowing them with parahuman abilities centering mostly on low-level Master, Stranger or Thinker abilities though in some cases some low-level Striker abilities. Giving the so-called "Power of the Kings", each contractee is usually marked by sigils in their eyes.

However, Contractees have a tendency to lose control of their ability at a certain period of time which would usually result to insanity and death.

The White Witch is rumored to travel around the world, although has an odd penchant for being sighted in Italy. Photos of the White Witch of Europe exists on PHO, although most of them are blurry. her most distinct feature, however, is her long, green hair.

)


	3. Stoppino 1-3

Chapter 1.3

Strolling languidly down Fuller Street, I was without a care about my current issues I am dealing with school. Afterall, Emma and Sophia were a tad bit too predictable for me to worry about.

I turned down an alley to take a shortcut to First Street when I noticed something peculiar. At the far left wall near the alley entrance stood out something new, Freshly painted with a violet spray paint was a logo of a lion' s head roaring while framed by two wicked looking knives, a new gang tag that was covering the tags of ABB and The Empire 88. Clicking my tongue in distaste, I remembered hearing about rumors of a new gang in town that decided to move to Brockton Bay. The junior chapter of the Empire 88 in Winslow was apoplectic about the newcomers especially since there were whispers of them kicking Hookwolf and several gangbangers out of his turf.

PHO was in a Fritz about this and tensions of each faction were running high with The ABB sighted to be attacking an Empire owned Bar and some independent villain team called Underminer or something were poking around some Stash Houses of both ABB and the Empire 88. The whole PHO community was speculating an upcoming gang war between ABB, the Empire 88 and the new gang.

Narrowing my eyes, I saw a small inscription scrawled under the painting. I moved a bit closer to further inspect the painting.

Selvaggio Famiglia

I scoffed, not knowing why I was offended at the name of the group. Remembering the pictures of the remains of the dog fighting ring, I begrudgingly agreed with the gang's title. Savage Family indeed.

I was about to continue my way towards our hidden base when I felt something odd.

uNnaTurAL sUbsTanCE, bE CaReFUl.

Sensing my Hyper Intuition going overdrive about the odd properties of the paint used on the tag, I opened my backpack and pulled out my phone. I flipped it open and took a couple of picture for Greg to investigate later before I looked back towards the mouth of the alley.

[SPOILER="Artificer Solaris Candella series 2 Phone"/SPOILER]

Sensing no-one nearby, I flipped the phone close and press the small button located just beside the antenna. With my left hand securing the device, I used the thumb and ring finger of my right hand to pinch the antenna and twist it to the left before hearing the phone make a soft clicking sound. Pulling out the antenna, it revealed a small, unique looking glass cylinder with a rainbow-colored circuitry running around its clear surface. It a miniaturized Gas Chromatograph Mass Spectrometer. It was one of the many other features Greg placed in my Tinkertech phone, It was a simple container made of tinkertech fiberglass that was treated using the unique properties of the Lightning flames to increase its durability and conductivity.

I pulled the top half of the cylinder before I began scraping out the violet gang tags with it. Satisfied at the sample I collected, I closed the GC Mass Spec Cylinder and put it back on the phone for it to begin analysis. I put the device right inside my backpack before heading towards the next corner.

WORMxKHR

Standing in front of an old two-story building, I stared balefully at the entrance of our secret base. I don't know what was I thinking when I agreed to let Greg set up our hideout, but in the end of a three out debate, I digress. The Villains, Protectorate and the PRT would not really look for an up and coming vigilante group slash mercenary out of a Toy Shop, let alone suspect if electronic devices and other materials are being shipped here. Glaring at the large and cartoonish sign that says "Fantasy Hobby Store", I trudge towards the small door decorated by Earth Aleph cartoon posters and standees. And no matter how Greg Ceder phrase it, it's a fucking Toy Shop.

"Oh hello dear, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Hearing a familiar old voice, I quickly wiped out the look of consternation off my face and smiled genially at the person on the counter. "Hi Mrs. Veder, School's out early" I greeted as I faced Greg's Grandmother." I was visiting Greg to drop off a couple of notes and assignments he missed for today. " I fibbed with a straight face, my voice unwavering.

Mrs. Wilhelmina Veder looked young for her age. At the age of 65, she was wearing a modest dress with a stylish cloth apron tied around her waist. She was a bit short, plump in build and a long blonde hair that has only a small strands of grey showing and was styled in a simple bun. Mrs. Veder has a pretty face, with her perfectly shaped eyebrows accentuating her olive green eyes, full lips and a beauty mark on her right cheeks. She has this lively energy around her that made her looked like she was only in her early 40s.

Carrying a stack of large boxes marked as ship models, Mrs. Veder huffed as she placed the boxes on the small center display table before replying. "I know you skipped school young lady. I appreciate you looking out for my precious little Greg but..." she hesitantly pursed her lips before she continued.

"Don't let those people ruin something as important as a proper education." My breath hitched as I ponder on her words.

No-one really cared for my wellbeing since mom died, I was still astounded on how thoughtful Mrs. Veder was to me. Not even dad would have noticed my issues, not since...

I clenched my fist before removing those bitter thoughts out of my mind. Discarding the mask of geniality, I sheepishly smiled at Mrs. Veder." I'm fine Mrs. Veder, I just bailed school before Emma and her posse retaliate from their botched plot. " I replied truthfully this time.

"You know how it is. My dad would be called then Mr. Barnes would arrive and threats of lawsuits would fly..." I trailed off knowing that Mrs. Veder got the whole picture. Trying to switch the topic, I looked around the shop before I asked.

"Where's Greg, Mrs. Veder?"

" He's at the back and do call me Nonna, Taylor."

Thanking Mrs. Veder, I asked if I could help her with the shop but she politely declines. Moving towards the aisles of Earth Aleph imported Robot action figures, I stopped by Mrs. Veder's voice.

"Oh, and by the way, Taylor" she called out just as open the door marked with a Red Employees Only sign. " Do try to get Greg out of his little workshop, He does look a little pale from what I saw a bit earlier. " Mrs. Veder finished with a bit of concern in her voice. She must have seen Greg earlier after that call.

"Sure, Mrs. Ve-er I mean Nonna! I'll try to get him to go outside. " I chirped giving her a reassuring smile causing her shoulders to say in relief. Good thing she wasn't aware of my thoughts about 'helping' his grandson to go outside, she would have fainted if she did.

"Well run along now dear. Don't let this old little lady keep you from doing what you need to do.. " she said, her back is already turned as she continued to fix up the display of a pair of Dragontech drones in the new arrivals section of the shop while humming a catchy if somewhat familiar tune.

I stepped into the back room. It was large, stuffed with large shelves filled with several crates full of toys and DIY model aircraft. The room was a bit dark with a bit of dry and cool air that kept the merchandise safe. I walked in between shelves, my body accustomed to the structured chaos of the storage room. As I ventured further in, I stopped in front of an old metal door and knocked in a certain pattern. As I waited for Greg to acknowledge the signal, I let my eyes wander around before I noticed a glint of something shiny that is hidden in between two crates.

Curious, I took a step closer to check and see what is the shining object. I stared in between the Two crates full of Earth Aleph Imported Toy models only for a small lens of a hidden camera seemed to whir, it's glinting lens coming into focus. I sighed in exasperation before I turned back to staring at the old metal door.

Ten minutes seemed to pass as I felt my patience growing thin, my eyebrows were twitching in irritation. I tried to knock on the door again only for nothing to happen.

I let myangerignite myStorm Flamesin my hands, carefully managing its size to that of a small marble to prevent the Flame from burning the storeroom before I stared at the camera and shouted.

"Greg open the damn door already! "

The 'hidden' camera reacted, its lens released a soft whirring sound of gears and components shifting before it started to emit light. A small hard light screen appeared just shy distance in front of my head with a familiar figure staring nervously at me.

"Uh, Hey Taylor. " Greg greeted as I glared at the Hardlight projection in front of me. Looking at my associate, I noted how nervous he seemed. I impatiently gestured at the door, exhaling harshly out at his lack of awareness.

"I'mSorryaboutthewholeslipoftongueearlier!ISweartherewasnoonetheretolisteninand..." He squealed as his words keep on spewing out incoherently before I cut him off.

"The Door, Greg... Open the door first before I double your punishment" I huffed out angrily while hearing a distinct sound of "HIEEE!" from the other side of the door.

"Ok! Ok! Taylor jeez just calm down and turn of the flames" Greg quickly replied while I snuff out the Storm Flames in my hands. Watching as the small hidden security camera retract back into a small space between the crates while the sound of hissing announced the release of the pressure lock of the steel door. Grabbing the handle, I swung the door open and step inside the dark workshop.

The room was small, filled with several spare parts of toys and machinery. The workshop serves as the store's repair room with a small table full of tools resting at the right wall and a shelf on the adjacent side. The shelf was filled with antique models and several books ranging from repair manuals and fiction books that focuses more on science fiction than that of fantasy.

With a confident step, I walked in front of the shelf and pulled a small pocketbook name "Death in Florence " revealing it to be a disguised switch. Hearing the whirring sounds of gears turning, I turned back towards the workshop and sat on the stool, patiently waiting of the gears to stop before the trapdoor opened and darkness swallowed me whole.

AN: Sorry about the delay, I was re typing the whole thing on my Phone since my Laptop is still broken..


End file.
